Put A Ring On It
by sorbette23
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri never believed in luck or fate or whatever they call it nowadays. But when the head of his organisation chose him to be one of their pawns in their merry game, he might as well be pushed to think twice. After all, he is about to wed to the heir of Russia's own fancy pancy schmuck spy group. Collaboration with HappyFabulousManatee, Spy! AU


**HFM: SO HELLO READERS.**

 **SB: aha THIS IS JUST LIKE A REAL LIFE VIDEO MAKING SCENE IM LAUGHIN NEVER KNEW IT COULD BE**

 **THIS AWKWRD**

 **HFM: The shit youtubers go through, amirite?**

 **SB: feelsbadman**

 **HFM: so lets make this shit quick.**

 **SB: ok boss so hi guys im well silverbladeincaseyoucouldn'treadjustnow**

 **HFM: Hello yes, and I'm HappyFabulousManatee. I dont have a gadamn account of Ao3 for Heaven knows what reason. I'm the piece of shit SB mentions in her other fic.**

 **SB: if you liek viktor and yuuri pissing each other off you can see Never Enough but thats enough of that you're here to see an elaboration of the summary so yeah (HFM: /yells CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT. THAT FIC.) HFM had helped me through mentally to write that fic xD (also a new chapter's coming soon on FF)**

 **HFM: BUT ANYWAYS. We decided to collaborate just for the fun of it. (SB: like the YOI trash we are)**

 **SB: Credits to HFM for forming the first of the plot :O We'll be alternating writing roles between chapters and editing for each other. The first chapter's hers to take, so GIVE HER THE ROUND OF APPLAUSE**

 **HFM: SB GETS CREDITS TOO BECAUSE the raw plot was too painful to read and heck does she know her stuff. Y'all get credits for reading this far and entertaining us. SO LET'S JUST GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD.**

* * *

One.

Two.

Three.

 _Click_. The small flame did little to light up the darkness around him.

Yuuri flips the lighter shut. He sips a patient breath in and flicked it back out, rubbing his thumb tentatively over the metal.

One.

Two.

Three.

 _Click_. The flame lit up once more. Shadows danced across his glasses.

"Yuuri." His partner warned lightly, his sunkissed skin a perfect blend of colour with the wallpaper behind. The Japanese smiled at the man as he attempted to mask his nervousness. Pushing his anxiety aside, Yuuri looked across the street.

Las Vegas was a great place. The lights, the crowds, the thrill of the casinos, the land of opportunities.

Yuuri couldn't help but smirk a little. Opportunities indeed.

A meek knock came from the door and a head of blond and red poked it, "Am I late?"

Yuuri's partner just turned around from his lounge sofa and grinned at the newcomer, "You're right on time, Minami!" The boy visibly sagged in relief before shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried." Minami replied as he sprints towards the both of them.

"Phichit. Our target's out." Yuuri stated, the lighter still twirling around his fingers. "He seems too easy."

The Thai man hummed and got up to stand beside his friend, eyeing outside curiously, "Really? Minako said it was going to be a B-rank mission."

Yuuri snorted. A B-rank for a government official? What a joke. But of course, Yuri was a nice person so he wouldn't say his thoughts out loud. That would just be obnoxious.

Minami scooted closer to get a better look. He sucked in a breath, "Isn't he that senator with a lot of scandals? Why are we targeting him for?"

Phichit shrugged, "Jealous wife, I think. Well, wives." Yuuri turned to the youngest boy and smiled politely, "Well, from what we know, all we got to do get three of his rings and a bone. More specifically, a tailbone. But any bone is fine."

Minami scrunched his face up, "Huh? Sounds like a black magic recipe to me." Phichit grinned at the blond, "You would know that, won't you?"

Somehow, the teen didn't get the hint and tilted his head. "Um.."

"Never mind." Phichit recovered quickly, stretching his arms. "Meanwhile, I've got some digging in to do."

Minami whirled around to blink widely, "Wait, does that mean that you haven't start doing recon on the target yet?!"

Phichit took out a few laptops, letting his fingers fly across the keyboards. "Nope. I'll be done in a few minutes, don't worry."

"We don't have a few minutes!" Minami wailed sparing a worried glance at the official. The plump, aging man was tickling the chin of a much younger woman, luring a chiming laugh from her throat.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the woman. She seemed perfectly innocent; her ruby locks framing an elegantly shaped face, her dress as expensive as Yuuri's spinal cord. But something feels… off about her.

The man kissed her dainty fingers and raised it up, watching her twirl around and settle back into the man's arms. Then he notices- uneven spread of light across her arms, outlining unnecessary amounts of muscles for a hooker.

A familiar gleam dances in her eyes. His instincts screamed.

"Phichit, we've got an Ugly." Yuri cautioned, causing the Thai to look up. Ugly was a term shared between only the three of them for... special people who interfere with their business. He had no idea how the term came about, but it had been a lot better instead of 'that person who's probably going to ruin our mission I don't know man looks like it'.

"What're they like?" He asked.

"Probably another fly." The ravenet shrugged but he follows Yuuri's stare, transfixed. He took a step behind the curtain and sat down, his head under the window, "Redhead, slim, can't be more than five foot two. Looks Russian but I might be wrong." When he was given a look, the Japanese just shrugged, "Just a thought."

Phichit hummed, tilting his head before nodding, "Right then. What do you think she's after?" Yuuri knew that Phichit trusts his instincts, it had saved them numerous times already.

He stared at the ceiling quietly, throwing himself back into his thoughts. If Yuuri had been right about her being Russian, then it meant that they had one of the world's strongest spy organisations after the same target. It wasn't unusual for rival organisations to target the same person but this official isn't particularly infamous for anything. He was just a perverted old man with a lot of luck. Why would the Russian team come after him?

Something buzzed in the dark. "Ah! Minako's sent something." Phichit exclaimed and pulled his extra-super-secure cellphone out. Yuri still makes fun of his hamster phone case but it's just for the giggles. He knew he really shouldn't be throwing stones, since he has his own baby blue phone cover covered in poodles.

He watched his best friend's eyes move through the screen twice before nodding, "Right. We've got an hour to get those rings. ." He looked over to Yuri and Minami, "You guys ready?"

Yuri heaved a sigh before smiling at his best friend, "Let's do it."

Minutes later Minami was in position, his rifle steady. Since Yuri could see him from where he was, the older man coughs with his hand before looking up at the sky. "Sky is still bright." He muttered. Immediately, Minami moved closer into the shadows and was hidden from view. He hummed an approval through the earpiece.

Since they had Uglies targeting the same thing, they couldn't afford to have any loose ends. Just in case someone decided that the other was a threat and unnecessary blood would be shed.

Yuri flipped the lighter and instantly feels his anxiety simmer down a notch. Although he had never smoked in his life, he found lighters such as this very useful. On the other hand, Mari-nee-chan who smokes more than she breathes air and had always managed to forget her own lighter.

The target was closing in, the woman throwing skilled looks at the bodyguards and they gaze back at her in smitten expressions. Yuri raised an eyebrow. He couldn't blame them. If he wasn't gay he would be swooning over a face like that as well.

"Nami, time to make an impression." Yuuri heard Phichit said cheerily through the earpiece.

Just as he finished his sentence, chaos broke out in the streets. Minami took a shot the ground in between the Russian woman and the official.

Instead of going to their boss, the bodyguards turned their attention to the woman. Things were definitely in Yuuri's favour. The man moved swiftly to stoop eye level to the cowering old man.

Once the officials looked up, Yuuri snapped open the lighter and sparked it alight. The man's eyes grew dazed as Yuuri spoke carefully and gently, "Are you okay, sir?" He could see the age spots and wrinkles on the man, his eyes sunken and black circles drooping. The last few strands on his balding head gleamed with oil under the light of the flame.

The man nodded, "Y-yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Yuuri smiled and flicked his hand lightly, causing the fire to stutter. "That's good. Could you give me your rings?"

The old man bunched his eyebrows curiously, "Why?" He sounded like a child asking about the colour of the sky. Yuuri just softened his gaze, his voice teetering towards hypnotic, "Don't you remember, dear? You need to take it off before you go to bed."

The old man nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, yes. How silly of me. Thank you, Felicity."

Yuuri felt his lips quirked. The man took the rings out carelessly and tossed them into Yuuri's hand. The weight of gold and platinum was satisfying in his hand. Yuuri stashed them quickly into his jacket pocket. Then, he turned his attention back to the old coot. "Lovely. Now I think it's time to go to bed."

The moment he shuts the lighter, the man collapsed to the concrete floor.

Before he could move, a sharp blade was pressed against his neck. The feminine smell of flowers filled his nose.

"Hmm, nice party trick. Now hand over the onyx ring and I won't have to bring this knife any closer to where it should be." A silky voice purred into his ear.

Yuuri tilted his head slightly so he could look at his captor in the eyes. Up close, he could see that the youth could not be over her twenties. With at least thirteen years of experience under his belt, Yuuri scolded himself for not being careful. He couldn't afford to be bested by a woman who was certainly younger than him.

"Who do you work for, I wonder." Yuuri slurred in a comforting voice. To his surprise, the teen's eyes glazed over slightly. Her knife hand dipped a fraction and Yuuri found that he could at least swallow.

Curious.

Most agents would have been trained to have nerves of steel and a willpower to match. They weren't easily hypnotised. So this means it's either she was weak willed, a poorly trained agent or a freelancer.

Yuuri was willing to pick the second choice. It was practically impossible to get close to the old pervert without some help.

"I'm waiting. Waiting patiently." Yuuri prodded, his voice a soft lilt.

Suddenly, a scintilla of light sparked in her eyes and her sight refocused. The girl narrowed her eyes and growled, "Fine, then we'll do this the hard way."

Yuuri reacted immediately, flipping her over and pinned her arms above her with one hand. Her eyes blew wide open with fear over the sudden change of positions.

"Excuse me, but I have need to move to give you what you want." He explained politely and took out the onyx ring after a bit of rummaging. Yuuri dropped it into her palm and she closed her hand into a fist instinctively.

Yuuri's placid smile dropped as he leaned in close. He could hear her breath. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, loud and clear and crisp.

"You will fall asleep for the next ten minutes. When you wake up, you won't remember me, or what happened here. During the shooting, you lured the old bastard into an alley and knocked him out. You took his onyx ring, and ran out. But some idiot knocked you over and you fell. Then you will get up and rendezvous with your colleagues. In a three, two." He stared into her foggy blue eyes, making sure she was in trance, "One." His fingers snapped again. The girl sagged and her eyelids lulled.

He got up quickly and made a break for it. The crowds were still panicking. Through his earpiece he can hear Minami having the time of his life.

* * *

In an adjacent building, three pairs of eyes followed the Asian man until he took a swift turn into the next street before disappearing out of sight.

"What the hell does he think he's doing? What did he do to the hag?" An angry voice seethed.

"Well, whatever he did, it is pretty impressive." His companion mused, clearly intrigued.

The third shadow was silent, burning the image of the man in his head. He felt a sudden spark when he saw the man flicked the lighter. He was definitely something special.

The man hummed as he walked away from the window, "Tell Yakov we got the ring. As long as the mission is completed, we're done here."

He stepped into the candlelight, his turquoise eyes reflecting the yellow glow. The smaller shadow near the window fumed as he walked over, "We can't just let him go like that! He.. he.." The blonde stuttered on his words, too dumbfounded to articulate his thoughts.

"Enough, Yuri. Pack up. We need to take Mila." The man said firmly. Yuri gritted his teeth until a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Viktor is right. And if what the man said was true, Mila would be waking up and joining us soon." Yuri looked up at the man and scowled, "You're a fucking wuss, Georgi."

Turning on his heel, he stalked away, making sure the door was shut in the loudest way possible. Viktor sighed, unconsciously pressing his index finger against his lips. "He reminds me of a very angry kitten. So lethal, but so adorable."

Georgi hummed in agreement before turning to the silver haired man. "So, you're just going to leave it like this? Should we tell Mila?" The man thought for a bit, filling the air with silence before shaking his head. "No. After the hypnosis, she would be out of sorts with the new memory. Better not cause anymore confusion for her."

"Yakov will nag you again for being too soft on the kids." Georgi said, crossing his arms.

Viktor shrugged and took his phone out to report to said man, bored. "Mm. What's new?"

"You're the наследник. You're going to inherit the organisation from Master Nikiforov next month. If I were you, I'd have to be like him if the heads are going to accept you. " Georgi huffed.

Viktor just shrugged, "Papa has his own way of doing things, I have mine."

Before either man could say a word, they heard a shout outside the door. The men exchanged worried looks. Mostly likely Yuri was trying to get Mila to tell him more about the Asian.

They headed for the door, only to have both teens storming in.

"Leave me alone, Plisetsky!" Mila sneered, before turning to the other two. She shoved the onyx ring into Viktor's hand before storming into her room.

Georgi just heaved a heavy sigh before looking over to Yuri, "Leave it be, Yuri. She can't remember. Don't force it."

Yuri clenched his knuckles tightly before glaring at Viktor.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

Since Yuri always make death threats, neither man put it to heart.

* * *

After they had left the isolated room, Phichit grinned at Yuuri, "Nice trick you did. And a good thing you placed a tracker on that woman too. Now we know where to avoid them. Who knew they were just across the street too, huh?"

Yuuri shrugged before returning the smile, "It's nothing. Let's go get Minami. He's still causing a racket."

Phichit laughed, the chaos outside muffled from the walls of the building.

They climbed up to the rooftop, where their youngest member was.

Minami immediately turned around, rifle pointing at them when he heard the door creaked.

Phichit raised his hands in mock surrender, laughing, "Hold it there, tiger. It's just us."

Minami relaxed and lowered his rifle. The boy grinned sheepishly, "Hey guys! How did I do?" Both men walked over, grinning.

"A pretty good job really. Everyone was probably busy panicking to stop and watch me get the rings." Yuuri praised.

That was when Minami frowned at Yuuri. "Speaking of which, why didn't you kill that woman? She wanted the rings! And she almost skewered you too!"

Yuuri smiled knowingly and gave a half shrug, "Killing her isn't part of my job description. Besides, the ring she wanted wasn't what our client asked for."

Minami hummed in thought for a moment. Then he nodded and stood up, "Great! I learned something new about you, Yuuri-kun!" He grinned wider, "You're very kind!"

Yuuri gave a sheepish laugh and Phichit sniggered, "Yeah, he is. So, do-"

A sudden bright light twinkled far away in Yuuri's peripheral vision. His blood froze as time stopped, just for a bit.

"DUCK!" He yelled, pushing Phichit down and kicking Minami's legs.

The sound of gun shot followed after. For a second, Yuuri thought it was raining. But his glasses were splattered red and he was very sure that rain doesn't look like that.

He heard Phichit choke a strange sound through his throat. Yuuri felt dread creep through his heart.

Lifting his glasses away, he looked down at his feet.

Blood was already pooling around him, a fountain of red from a certain comrade.

Minami had the most surprised look on his face, as if he hadn't come to terms with the shot.

The bullet had went right through his head.

* * *

 **MMMMMM WHATCHA SAYYYYY**

 **You can find HappyFabulousManatee on FF as well as she loves HunterxHunter and Naruto through her own individual works! Go check her out if you're intrigued by writings like this, she won't disappoint!**

 **THANKS FOR READING GIVE A REVIEW OR TWO OR FAVOURITE OR WHATEVER MAN BUT IT REALLY HELPS IF YOU CAN WRITE A REVIEW 3**


End file.
